trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Anzon
Planet Anzon Anzon is a Class M planet in the Kogari Region of the The Balmoran Sector. It is populated by Zarians and a smattering of others. The planet is balkanized and ruled by collection of states, mostly minor kingdoms ruled by self styled Princes. Most of the Zarian Princes claim to be the sole legitimate heir to the Zarian Throne. The Principalities of Anzon Summary: A Balkanized world of catspaws for the rest of the Kogari Region. Location: The Kogari Region. Capital City: Multiple People: Mainly Zarian Descended Humans with a smattering of aliens and Bykalers Languages Spoken: Zarian is the common language, several others are spoken Government: The Principalities are a balkanized mass of feudal governments with a handful of small experimental types. Military: The Anzons has numerous small armies, all practiced and experienced. The Anzonians specialize in small unit tactics and specific target special operations missions. The Anzons generally follow the Zarian pattern of organization, with a minority of people using different organizational methods. Anzons are considered to be born soldiers and live a seriously militarized life style. The individual princedoms can not afford large scale space fleets but often lend troops, combat vehicles and fighters to other Kogari powers. The Anzonians have 6 Attack groups; 36 fighter groups. Anzonians often become mercenaries or leave Anzon to serve in the militaries of other Kogari powers. Economy: The economies of the principalities are subdivided. Each functional nation is fully functional in terms of manufacture and capabilities, but lack the resources and manpower to support something like a full fledged starship. The Culture: Anzon is a balkanized world with multiple different factions, nation-states and principalities each fighting to dominate the world. Many of these factions are descended from forces who supported one or another noble escaping the fall of Zaria. others are people who grew tired of the fighting and tried to bow out, or resented the concept of a semi-feudal government. History: After the Fall of the Zarian Empire, several ships full of military people, families and nobles escaped the end of the Empire and fled to the Kogari region. The rest of the Five Kingdoms had only one or a small handful of nobles who felt themselves to be legitimate heirs to the Zarian throne. Anzon was unlucky. They got several batches of nobles, all of whom issued themselves massive promotions and declared themselves the true heir to the throne A life style of small, low intensity conflict ensued. Armed, dug-in encampments became cities extending both above and below the surface of the planet. As Anzon was discovered by the rest of the Kogari powers, each took to backing a specific faction as a proxy in a fight for control of the planet. If any Kogari power tried to enforce a military claim over Anzon, it would be counter weighted by the rest of the powers. Number of Members: 750 million Organization: Various, usually Pseudo-Feudal and militaristic Game Role: A place for super-commandos to come from and a metaphor for the Kogari region in miniature that the Kogari Powers ironically don't see. World Role: A battleground for control, a balkanized planet that has a hard time getting their act together. Relative Influence: Poor, no one nation has the resources or military force to be much of a player in the larger stage of the Kogari Region. Public or Secret?: Public (most of them) Publicly Stated Goal: To gain dominance over Anzon Relative Wealth: Poor, much of Anzon's development and economy and growth have been eaten by constant low intensity warfare. Group advantages: Anzonians know how to fight Group disadvantages: Anzonians aren't the best at anything else Area of Operation: The Planet Anzon and the Kogri Region Headquarters Location: Various Public Face: Squabbling factions fighting in the sandbox. Notable Members: Prince Zargon, leader of the Blue Anzonian Nation, in the Pocket of the Miatrans, they actually have to restrain him from plunging the planet into total war. Prince Halan, In the Pocket of the Kalador, he is frustrated by the lack of progress in unifying Anzon Princess Maya, a female warlord, she's trying to ride a narrow path between keeping her commanders happy and proving she can knock their blocks off. Prince Kamat, In the Pocket of the Mizerti, frustrated that they won't give him the high technology to conquer Citizen General Bolan, leader of the People's Republic of Keath, trying to exterminate the dominance of the old noble classes of over the glorious people. General Markus; In the pocket of the Free Republic of Zolan, a typical military dictator in a military uniform with a funny hat. Runs a ruthlessly aggressive regime. But political opponents are much more like to the be put on a chain gang or enlisted in the infantry than to be tortured and killed. Prior Arckleberry. "Q" is the one true god, hallowed be his name. Follow his will, and surrender your life to the service of your brothers and sisters in belief of "Q" and all will be well. Resistance to tyranny is Q's will. Relations: As of 2371 ' The B-UFP -' =The B-UFP has their own pet faction on Anzon, the Tan Anzons but is viewed unfavorably by the general Anzonian public. They know that the B-UFP would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and don't feel like being assimilated. However this trepidation does not prevent non-Tan-Anzons from doing Business with the B-UFP. they do charge the B-UFP more than anyone else though. Miatra -''' Prince Zargon and the Blue Anzons view Miatra very favorably, the rest of Anzon views Miatra with some disquiet. They know Miatra would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and don't feel like being assimilated. However this trepidation does not prevent non-Blue-Anzonians from doing Business with Miatra. 'Kalador -' Prince Halan and Orange Anzons view Kalador very favorably, but the rest of Anzon views Kalador with trepidation. They know Kalador would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and don't feel like being assimilated. However this trepidation does not prevent non-Orange-Anzons from doing Business with Miatra. 'Mizert -' Prince Kamat and the Green Anzons View Mizert very favorably. The rest of Anzon views Kalador with trepidation. They know Mizert would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and don't feel like being assimilated. However this trepidation does not prevent non-Orange-Anzons from doing Business with Mizert. they are especially eager to acquire Mizerti Technology. '''The Realm of Ko'ot Prince Gdragh and the Tiger-Striped Anzons view Ko'ot very favorably. The rest of Anzon views Ko'ot with trepidation. They know Ko'ot would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and don't feel like being assimilated. However this trepidation does not prevent non-Tiger-Striped-Anzons from doing business with Ko'ot. Tiger-Striped Anzonians are sought for Small unit mercenary groups. 'Akbara -' Akbara doesn't actually have any pet factions on Anzon. They also pose no threat what so ever to Absorb Anzon, but because they are a haven for pirates they are viewed with some disdain by the Anzonian at large. Politically unpopular, reputation-deprived, or down-on-their-luck mercenary groups or up-and-coming groups without qualms about their targets go to Akbara and gain combat experience as pirates or enforcers. Those that survive at least develop a reputation for bloodthirsty-ness. 'The Free Republic of Zolan -' General Markus and the Republicans of Anzon view Zolan very favorably. The rest of Anzon views Zolan with trepidation. They know Zolan would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and don't feel like being Assimilated. However this trepidation does not prevent non-Republic-Anzons from doing Business with Zolan. 'The Free Port of Pogue -' It takes a truly desperate, poor or bloodthirsty mercenary to make his way to the Freeport of Pogue, those that do are not welcomed back to Anzon very warmly. Several Mercenary Companies have fallen along side allied fleets of the Kogari Region trying to breach the nebula that surrounds Pogue. 'The Mining Guild of Porniqt -' Several Anzonian factions sell prisoners and slaves to the Mining Guild. The market for these has fallen off lately. Anzon is in no way in any position to try and end run the guild, but individual Anzons support exploration missions by other Kogari powers. 'Mongo -' Citizen General Bolan and the People of the People's Democratic Republic of Anzon are considering moving into Mongo's pocket. The rest of Anzon views Mongon with trepidation. They know Mongo would like nothing better than to absorb Anzon and feel that it is only a matter of time Until Mongo Fleets appear in the skies over Anzon. However this trepidation does not prevent Anzons from doing Business with Mongo. 'Ix!tor -' Anzonian Mercenary forces took part in the original anti-Ix!Tor Campaign and this forms the back drop of much Anzonian popular culture. The Anzonians have less than no clue about how the Ix!Tor are acting. 'Tanak -' Anzon has no relationship worth mentioning. Anzonian small units do occasionally import Tanaki Cyberpunks for extra criminal skills and a few Anzonian Mercenary units have permanent Tanaki members. 'Bykaler -' Anzon has no direct relationship with Bykaler, and old prejudices against Bykaler from the Zarian Conquest are still present. 'Haven -' Anzon has no direct relationship with Haven the way it has with other Kogari Powers. Occasionally Haven hires Anzonian mercenary groups for particular missions, racial pride minimizes this. Haven considered invading an Anzonian Faction and taking it over, but the other Kogari Powers let it be known that this will not be tolerated. 'Vargr -' Vargr traders and mercenary companies visit Anzon, and even recruit new people from Anzon. But there is no official Vargr presence on Anzon. the Kogari powers try to communicate to the Vargr that another player on the Anzon game board is NOT welcome. This hasn't been very successful and Vargr tourists continue to make stops at Anzon. Category:Planets Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek